character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Mullara
'''Doctor Edward Mullara '''is an infamous Tove war criminal who operated as a scientist and researcher for the Leitenhaut government of Toven during the War of Nations. With the defeat of the Leitens, Mullara went into hiding, using technology to keep him alive far longer than humans naturally should. As a fugitive from the law, Mullara continued his twisted research by doing genetic modifications on others, either by force or of their own volition. For over a century he was the #1 most wanted criminal in the world until he was caught by DeFiance. Background Early Years Very little is actually known about Mullara's childhood or teenage years other than what he has revealed. Mullara revealed the most information to Mateen Nassar, telling him about his life growing up in an unnamed village on one of the Toven Isles. The village was a peasantry farming town, and as such Mullara felt very out of place in it. He remarked on how the only good thing brought out of his time living there was that it made him strong enough that later in his life he would be able to restrain unruly subjects easier. Eventually, after becoming a researcher, Mullara used many of the village's population for his experiments, including members of his own family. It was also heavily implied that Mullara's single mother sexually abused him and his siblings, though he has never directly stated this. War of Nations Researcher After the War of Nations broke out, Mullara was taken from his job as a college researcher abroad in Zinein and was transferred to the military science group known as the 'Haert Interior', operating out of the Toven Isle of Nebran. Haert was used to created new deadly weapons of war, which Mullara's intellect was put to good use with. With his knowledge being vastly superior to even his commanding officers, he soon became in charge of the Haert Interior and started a new project known as Project Fates Manifesto. This project was used to build the 'Krowencherer', a weapon of Mullara's design that used nanotechnology to guide energy pulses large enough to destroy continents. His project went well and was finished ahead of schedule by two years. However, the Leitenhaut refused to deploy it immediately as there were concerns over the machine's stability. This angered Mullara, though there was nothing he could do about it. Soon after his project was complete, Haert Interior's primary objective was changed. Instead of developing weapons, they would engage in genetic manipulation of subjects in hopes of creating super soldiers. Mullara was set to be discharged as they believed he no longer served a purpose but were proven wrong when Mullara demonstrated great knowledge in the area, as he had been notified ahead of time the change of Haert Interior's plans and had begun researching genetic modification. After showing much more promise than the other researchers in early tests, Mullara was once again put in charge of Haert Interior, operating Project Moon-Star. After about the first ten experiments, the results shown began to demonstrate promise. One of Mullara's coworkers, Elise Johanson, began attempting to flirt with Mullara at this time as well, though he saw through this as a scheme to take his job. At the same time, one certain test subject caught Mullara's eye, Annabelle Hummel. She intrigued him, and he ordered the staff to leave the experimentation on her to him alone. The experiments done to Annabelle were far tamer compared to the other subjects, and instead of completely changing her, Mullara decided to take a different approach. Using lies and psychological manipulation, Mullara attempted to see if he could make someone under the horrible circumstances of experimentation willingly become a soldier. Annabelle, while initially resistant, soon became to come to the conclusion Mullara wanted. Developing Stockholm Syndrome for Mullara, Annabelle began to see him as a savior from having lived on one of the Toven Isles that was under siege from the Beringian military and as her only friend in the complex. Mullara, not expecting her to become so attached to him, began to reciprocate some feelings back to her, though not with the same passion and still ultimately seeing her as a job he had completed. Elise, annoyed by his new affection for a subject, soon approached Mullara with an offer. Elise had been working on a way to control the minds of subjects to force them into joining the military, though this hadn't yielded the results desired. She asked Mullara if she could use Annabelle to see if an already mostly willing subject would be easier to control. Disgusted by this notion, Mullara dismissed her, angering Elise further. Due to his new relationship with Annabelle, Mullara soon began paying less and less attention to his work. Elise, seeing an opportunity, reported this to their superior officer, Norman Prays. While Norman could not dismiss Mullara due to him doing adequate amounts of work and his unreplaceable genius, he came up with another solution. He had Annabelle taken away to another facility where Mullara could not control what happened to her. Alberto Falke, the sadistic chief of security in the Haert Interior complex, led the transfer. Mullara was enraged by this, not only because they took Annabelle away from him, but also because he knew Falke was just a plaything for Elise, and would do anything she instructed him to do. Elise, sensing Mullara's distress, snarkily said to him, "There's no place for love in science." The loss of Annabelle led to Mullara facing a severe depression, and he became angry towards those around him. Shutting himself off from most others, Mullara stayed in the complex late into the night, even after everyone else had gone home. During one of these late nights, Mullara overheard Elise and Alberto discussing their plan to frame him by putting Dr. Karl Ortov's "Madness Virus" into the water supply of the island of Sarchem. Mullara informed Norman of this, which Norman did not believe at first. Mullara told Norman to wait and observe the night that Elise said she would give Alberto the virus, and then have her arrested. While not believing Mullara, Norman reflected how he was a loyal researcher and decided to do as he requested. As Mullara said, the transaction did happen, and Toven agents burst in to apprehend the duo. Alberto, however, escaped with the virus, while Elise was arrested. Elise was scheduled to be executed for her crimes, though Mullara gave Norman an alternative. In a form of ironic punishment, Mullara suggested she be brought into her custody and used by the Haert Interior. Norman accepted this, and Elise's initial distress multiplied greatly. Mullara, however, showed no sympathy towards her and repeated her words back to her, "There is no place for love in science." The Sarchem Incident XXX Life as a Fugitive XXX List of Experiment Subjects *Annabelle Hummel (Forced, #47) *Jeremy Zamora (Forced, #156) *Cassandra Zamora (Forced, #157) *Token Moneda (Willing, #164) *Mateen Nassar (Willing, #172) *Sage Delacroix (Forced, #187) *Kiro Helon (Forced, #226) *Alban Traver (Forced, #304) Information Appearance Mullara was average height and had pale skin, like most Toven citizens. He had brown eyes and blonde, wavy hair that turned white and was mostly lost as he got older. During his years as a Toven researcher, he wore glasses despite not needing them. However, upon transferring his consciousness into his artificial body, he gained pale blue eyes and black hair. In his life, Mullara has always enjoyed wearing formal attire. As a researcher, his daily uniform was a black vest with a tie. He eventually began to wear suits more often and transferred that behavior to his new body. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Abilities * XXX * XXX * XXX Paraphernalia * Pistol. * Technological Weapons. * Scientific and Medical Equipment. Limitations * Before becoming Franz Jaeger, Mullara could not physically fight his opponents. * XXX * XXX Trivia * Mullara draws inspiration from both Josef Mengele and Albert Wesker. * Mullara is so infamous for his crimes that in schools he is referred to as one of the most influential and evil men to be active in the War of Nations. * Mullara is often regarded as the vilest man in Welarian history, though even he seems to have some standards. For example, Elise Johanson disgusted him during his work as a researcher. * Mateen Nassar and Giovanni Zamora are the only people still alive Mullara allows to refer to him as Edward. However, Giovanni does this far more than Mateen. * Mullara is an alternate version of a villain in the Villainousverse known as Prion, while Elise Johanson is an alternate version of Elizabeth Jenson, who is also an antagonist. ** The alternate versions of Alberto Falke and Norman Prays share the same names. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters